In need of a change
by Yuriko
Summary: Pan leaves her love to go and experience life, changing herself and her reality in the process


  
In Need of a Change  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Severing Bonds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I…I" I started to stutter. "Shhh…" He said as he put a finger to my mouth. " Don't talk." He began " I understand and I want you to know I would never force you into anything. You will come when the time is right for you, you and no one else. So my little falcon I won't put your free spirit in a cage and tame you. I will let you go and as I do that I know that you will come back to me when the time is right for you. You and you alone." He looked into my face searching for something for a minute but then continued. "So my little falcon fly free, experience all that life has to offer for you, mature and grow in ways you never thought possible. If you feel sorrow in your heart."  
  
The man gently started to twirl a lock of my hair around one of his fingers I looked at his bar arm admiring his muscular and well sculptured arm my, companion whispered. "Know that I will always love you no matter how long its been, the years that have gone by and what has happened to you. I shall always love you. I will never want to change you, you are beautiful just the way you are."   
  
My eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears and I knew that it would be a long time before I was ready to come back. The man stepped out of the way of the recently blocked open doorway. In a gentle voice the handsome man and love filled eyes started to talk again. " Here is the cage door go know and know that I will always be here with open arms."  
  
With a sad smile I gazed at the bright quarter moon and then turned back to the tall man. With a start I began trying very hard not to break down in tears, I knew I had to leave or I would never be comfortable here. My spirit and nature just wouldn't allow it. One thing was certain to me though I knew we would have changed drastically by the time we met again. With a clear and light voice my heart began to speak. " I shall come back in time and will never forget you, obva." I sealed my words with a last kiss to my love. The kiss brought out the passion and lust we knew we wouldn't feel until we met face to face again.  
  
With one last glance I turned around and started to leave the premises urging the instinct to turn around down. With every step my heart began to break more but I told myself sternly that it was better this way. A gentle breeze began to set in and my black hair tried to break free of its self unsuccessfully from an orange bandana.  
  
~*~*~* Man's point of view~*~*~*  
  
When the girl was out of sight I slumped down, down to the ground and mumbled under my breath. " I hope I know what I was doing." With that I stared at my left hand which still bore an open black velvet box with a beautiful diamond and ruby ring that twinkled in the dim light of the quarter moon. With a sigh I looked at the moon and wondered what was in store for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Author's Note: The main character at the moment is going to focus on Pan our mystery woman. Anyway I'm just going to clarify a few things. A man proposed to Pan, I'm not going to tell who even though you probably made up your minds on who you thought it was. Well anyways she really wasn't ready for that at the moment and paused. Later on in the chapter they are looking at the quarter moon. Quarter moons represent new beginnings so there are two things that can be said there. One the man was obviously hoping for a good start on the marriage, which never occurred but also that Pan was going to change. This story will be a romance / drama. It will start off with Pan starting off in the world with good/ bad effects happening. When she finally summons up the courage to go back to her guy she has to rebuild their relationship, win his heart again because he has been ignoring it and get everyone to approve of the couple, and more to come. But those are going to be the major events with more to come.  



End file.
